Where Is Our Spymaster?
Log Title: Where Is Our Spymaster? Characters: Blockade, Cyclonus, Deathsaurus, Miasma, Nightbird, Venom, (Discretion, Scales) Location: Decepticon War Room Date: July 25, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Miasma tried to retrieve Soundwave to cure the Decepticon Spymaster, but Soundwave was not where they left him. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 20:07:32 on Thursday, 25 July 2019.' <> Miasma says, "WHERE IS OUR SPYMASTER?" <> Deathsaurus says, "He is not in Harmonex?" <> Miasma says, "he is NOT" <> Deathsaurus says, "...What." <> Deathsaurus says, "Check the area, see if there are signs of who may have stolen him. Is the Autobot he as fighting still htere?" <> Blockade says, "Huh" <> Miasma says, "I cannot. There is A SHIELD IN the way." <> Miasma says, "Ahem" <> Venom says, "So he's not currently entombed in a prison of his own making? It's a pity." <> Miasma says, "Returning to Tarn" <> Deathsaurus says, "We need to get that sheild down or get inside it. Suggestions?" <> Blockade says, "So, just Sounders? Or the Autobot femme, too?" <> Venom says, "Why do we need to get inside? Has anyone bothered to check any of the feeds from the stellites?" <> Miasma says, "I will melt Iacon to the ground." <> Deathsaurus says, "Check the satellite feeds. Intel should have been on this yesterday. We do not know if it was Iacon but if it is our secrets are in jeapordy. We waited too long. Argh." <> Venom says, "Well, without anyone heading the INtelligence Division they are left to their own projects." <> Venom says, "Or, perhaps I should say without proper guidabce from the acting head of Intelligence." <> Blockade says, "I think Cyclonus is supposed to be handling that stuff. People were yellin' about it over band a while back." <> Intelligence CO Cyclonus says, "Funny, I thought I gave plenty of guidance when I told the Intel division to report in to me. So far, only Floodlight and Nightshade have done so. The rest of them... well..." <> Deathsaurus says, "Cyclonus.." <> Venom says, "As I said, there is little incentive for them to do as told without the proper incentives. They are free to follow their own agendas to the probable detriment of the Decepticon cause." <> Deathsaurus says, "I need satellite footage from Harmonex for the past two weeks (cybertronian equiv). Our spymaster an the Autobot refueler are missing. I need to know where they have been taken and by whom. I do not need to tell you how much of a security risk it is that hes missing." <> Deathsaurus says, "If Intel doesnt move in on this I'll give 'incentive'." <> Venom says, "I would imagine Cyclonus would be the proper member of command to do that; unless, of course, you wish to flex your muscles, so to speak and step into his, current area of concern." <> Deathsaurus says, "Cyclonus, if you will." <> Deathsaurus says, "If not I will handle the situation myself. Apparantly, I have not been as active in Megatron's command as I need to be. This ends now." <> Intelligence CO Cyclonus says, "...Deathsaurus, as you have pointed out in the past, there is always the prospect of unfriendly ears listening." <> Deathsaurus says, "Good point. To the war room, Decepticons. We have much to discuss." War Room - Second Floor - Trypticon The Decepticon War Room. A large, dark room, dominated by a huge table, on which battle plans can be displayed. Large, specially-crafted chairs are arranged around the table, providing places for division heads and advisors. The head of the table, of course, is reserved for Megatron. Miasma has lost most interest in everything, since her magenta eye took back over. She shuffles into the room as everyone else piles in as well and stares blankly at an unoccupied console. Blockade doesn't take a seat at the table, instead leaning against the wall by the door as if he was assigned as a guard. Venom pauses as he steps through the door to regard Blockade. "I'm glad to see you taking your new responsibilities seriously," he offers the mech with a smirk before finding an out of the way place to pbserve from. Deathsaurus pauses. "Decepticons." He says as he paces in front of the currently offline vidscreen. "I am sure you know the situation. Our Spymaster is missing. I need to know the answers to a few questions. One. How long have they been missing. Two. Who stole them and when. Three. How will we retrieve them." his hands are balled in fists, heldd behind him as he paces. His wings are held back in barely withheld rage. "And lastly. Why in the name of Primus didn't we focus on getting them out? There are no excuses. Someone else got in and got them out and we didnt. And now, our secrets are in jeapordy." Miasma just stands there, and slowly starts to hover. Anything small and metal left near her will soon start to hover up into the air as well. Her head moves slowly as she says something unintelligible towards the room. "Mruh?" Nightbird is.. literally hanging from the ceiling in one corner, arms crossed as she watches the happenings. Deathsaurus pauses "I do have one place to check.." < irc.dal.net> ' '< irc.dal.net> Hey Visitor! < irc.dal.net> Puff. How are you? Deathsaurus continues to pace rather angrily. "What information do we have?" < irc.dal.net> Busy. It's good. < irc.dal.net> I will cut to the chase tonight.I Have noticed a certain statuary is missing from Harmonex. Do you know where it went to? < irc.dal.net> Statuary missing? What? Really? < irc.dal.net> I take it you are unaware. Hmm. Just at that moment a screen comes on behind Deathsaurus showing an extreme aerial view of Harmonex and the shield. Over the speaker a voice is heard, "Our apologies for the delay sir, we had to find the right satellite feed." The still picture comes to life, showing an Ark shuttle landing extremely close to the shield. Once it touches down mist of some sort pours forth from open panels; obscuring vision and sensors from getting a good lock on who, or what, exits. At least two figures appraoch the shield which opens to allow a canister of the mist to be dropped onto the ground. < irc.dal.net> Huh. Deathsaurus pauses. "There are reasons to believe the Autobots may not be responible." He says. He looks over the feed. "Zoom in on that shuttle. I want to see those figures. An Ark class ship. Interesting." < irc.dal.net> That's impressive; if true. < irc.dal.net> How many people know how to get through the shield? The image zooms in as best as it can on the enshrouded figures and shuttle. However no matter how the feed is enhanced or focused no real recognizable features can be seen of the shadows within. "Sorry sir, shadows is the best we get." The image pulls back and the video continues as the figures work around the, also covered statue. Deathsaurus nods "Then we'll hve to get in closer, and get some scans of the area." He says. "Whoever has them will either want something in return or want to keep them. I am sure the Autobots will be mising thier on. Options?" he asks. < irc.dal.net> That's a good question. Whoever it is got by the shields easily. I have heard that some Autobots have got through before, which of course is highly suspicious. The voice comes through again, "There's more footage; if you want to see the whole of it." Deathsaurus nods "Continue with the footage." He orders, looking to it studiously. There's signs of a brief scuffle within the mist ending in a bright flash and more smoke coming out of the cloud. After that the tech speeds through the group working on getting the statue off the ground. It resumes normal speed as a hovercar speeds into the area and begins firing at the shuttle to no effect. Deathsaurus pauses "Get a track on that hovercar. Whoever that is they will have more information." "We're almost certain that's Dust Devil, sir." As the footage rolls further there's return fire of some kind from the back of the shuttle as a third shadow emerges to harry the Autobot. Dust Devil continues to fire on the shutttle to no discernable effect. Shortly thereafter part of a vertical stabilizer can be seen from within the fog which shows part of a Decepticon symbol on it. Deathsaurus nods "Dust Devil. I will question him about the sitution. The fact hes firing on it leads me to believe the Autobots are not responsible." H e frowns. "wait. Is that..zoom in on that stabilizer. Is that one of ours?" The video pauses and slides over to the portion of the tail that is visible. It is indeed, part of a purple Decepticon symbol. "It looks that way, sir." "You relalize just because Dust Devil is firing on the shuttle doesn't mean the Autobots aren't responsible. Perhaps he wasn't in on the plan, or it's a faction within determined to end the conflict by any means necessary," Venom offers. Deathsaurus nods "Either way, the solution to this problem lies with Dust Devil. He will be questioned. If you get t here first, use any means necessary. We are after all, at war." The screen backs out again. The footage continues, showing more of the conflict, and a recon vehicle rolling into the area a bit afterwards and transforming. The mech in question finds a place to hide and also fires on the shuttle. The figure near the shuttle fires on both Dust Devil and an Autobot sniper to keep them at bay. Eventually the stabilizer rolls through the fog and into the Ark Shuttle; which closes up and takes off into the sky. It doesn't take long to recognize the sniper as Backblast who joins Dust Devil to talk. dust Devil looks agitated and suddenly drops to the ground for no visible reason. After that there's not really ant more action. Deathsaurus nods "Backblast as well. Of course they were working together." He rubs his chin "Backblast has been looking for a solution for nucleosis for his own side of course." he says. "It would be stupi for him to fire on those who are keeping the solution from him." "While I generally hold nothing but contempt for the Autobots, one thing I have learned from the records is that Dust Devil has a sense of honor. Plus, the Autobots are too "noble" to perform such an act without broadcasting it for all the galaxy to hear." When the frack did Cyclonus slip in? Needless to say, he's there now, emerging from the shadows of the room. "Regardless, this does beg the question of who else is aware of Nucleosis, and has been conducting their own research." Venom says, "It has been talked about rather far and wide, so narrowing down who is aware of the issue might prove difficult." Deathsaurus nods "That he does. And he's learned it from Backblast. I do wonder the same thing." Venom shrugs at Deathsaurus, "As I said, perhaps there is a faction within the Autobots that wants to end the war and is not afflicted with their misplaced sense of nobility." ''' '''Deathsaurus nods "I am under the impression that the solution may be with Backblast and Dust Devil. I will speak with them." Blockade is looking at the images, pretty bored. But he does say under his breath, "But who's the Con there?" Venom says, "Do you think they would turn over their compatriots? Though there are no few former agents of the Empire that have joined the Autobot ranks through the course of the war, so, there are quite a few possibilities beyond those two being the only way forward. We could send a group to discover the origin of that Ark shuttle... and yes, that. There was a Decepticon there who remains unknown." Deathsaurus nods "Thats what I want to know. And why are they using an ark class shuttle?" he asks. "Perhpas its there to throw us off." "Awareness of the issue is insufficient on its own," Cyclonus replies. "They would need resources. Specialized equipment. That alone rules out the vast majority. Given the craft and what little we've seen, I believe we can safely rule out The Fallen and his cohorts." He glances around. "So... who else has the resources and equipment to make this a reality?" Venom says, "Someone with an Ark shuttle within easy reach." GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Deathsaurus pauses. "Let's look at the players we have. Valvolux is highly unlikely. Iacon also unlikely. Who else would seek a profit off of this?" Venom says, "Political rivals amogst the unified Empire." Deathsaurus pauses. "Names. Who would these rivals be?" Venom says, "Those under Soundwave's command who could use this chance to usurp his position and gain favor with Megatron, or those who would see the Empire fall as the the secrets are sent off to the highest bidder. Speaking of which, was't Backblast a mercenary for hire prior to his miraculous 'conversion' to the Autobot cause?" Deathsaurus shakes his head. "I can hardly get a memeber of intelligence to look into this situation, let alone hear of anyone tryin to take hi position. Im honestly surprised things havent imploded without him the ay things are going." He nods "Theres no such thing as an ex mercenary yes." he would know wouldnt he? Venom stands, "I will see if I can find anything more specific than that." The commander of the Insecticons makes his way out of the war room to do just that, perhaps. Cyclonus turns to regard Venom. "Your insight is so illuminating..." Venom chuckles with a hint of a insect like buzzing. "As it ssshould be..." GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Deathsaurus pauses. "I know of someone else. Ar-Gent. Perhaps he would know. I will leave him a message." he says. "See if they know anything. Its t least another open party." Log session ending at 22:45:12 on Thursday, 25 July 2019.